


finding about superpowers

by savingprivatemccoy



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Casual Sex, First Time, M/M, Mentioned Michael Guerin, enthusiastic kyle valenti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingprivatemccoy/pseuds/savingprivatemccoy
Summary: When Alex wake up he was alone in his bedroom, as always, but it didn't take him much long to remember he had not come alone to his bed last night.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	finding about superpowers

**Author's Note:**

> Not betad.

When Alex wake up he was alone in his bedroom, as always, but it didn't take him much long to remember he had not come alone to his bed last night. 

He and Kyle have been working trough Project Shepherd for months now, so it became an easy routine for them to spend most of their free time together. Alex wouldn't admit it, but he was obsessed with the whole thing and, honestly, how could he not be? His family was behind an atrocity of this magnitude and Michael and his siblings have been targets all this time right under his nose. He felt guilty.

He was starting to feel guilty about the "not coming alone to bed last night" too. Not guilty, actually, just worried. He just had sex with Kyle Valenti. Who could possibly imagine this? He did, indeed, in his teens, before Kyle turned out to be a bully, before Michael happened to him... But now they were grown ups, Kyle did apologize and was trying to be his friend again. Sex could ruin things for them. Let alone the whole sexual identity crises that he must been going trough right now, because for a guy who spent his teen years bullying Alex for being gay, having sex with him must have pushed all of his buttons. And Alex was just done with the "that was the first time I've slept with a guy" guys.

Alex sat up on his bed and reached for his crutches. He picked up his phone and thought about texting Kyle, but to say what? 'Sorry about the sex'? 'We need to talk?' He did want to talk to him, but not about this. Besides, the sex was actually realy good. His friend was really enthusiastic and Alex started to think that maybe it wasn't a first time, after all. How could he know, anyways? 

He decided to think about it after coffee. Coffee always made him think better. He got up and steped out of his bedroom to the kitchen, just to be surprised with the smell of coffee already done. Kyle was standing in his kitchen, shirtless and absolutely not bothered.

"Good morning, Captain!" 

"I thought you were gone..." Alex said, approaching the kitchen table and leaning on it.

"That would be really unpolite of me. Making us coffee was a much better option." Handing Alex a mug, Kyle stared at his friend with a smile on his face. Alex could catch a glimpse of cockyness, if he looked hard enough.

Sipping on his coffee, Alex decided to shot at it already. "So, about last night,"

"That was great", Kyle interrupted him. "Better than I had thought."

"Have you thought about it?" Alex was incredulous.

"Maybe", Kyle said. "You got really hot, Manes..." And then he was approching him.

Alex was now self-conscious of his nakedness. He didn't care to wear his prosthetic, going for his crutches instead. He was not totally confortable with his leg yet. Guerin did not care for it, but he was the only person wich Alex had had sex after losing his leg. Until last night.

"Are you worried about" Kyle tried to say, looking down at Alex's crutches.

"It's pretty new for me too" he said, maybe a little too rispid.

"It doen't make you any less hot, Manes."

Alex blushed. Damn Kyle Valenti.

"I thought you're straight. You gave me a really hard time trying to prove it ten years ago, at least."

Kyle looked down, ashmed. He was really trying to make up to all his bullying bulshit, having sex with Alex wasn't on the plans, it just happened.

"Sorry, I didn't mean"

"You have the right to be bitter about it, Alex. Don't apologize."  
"I'm just surprised about what happened, no judging, but I really thought you were straight."

"College eventually will crush your mental health or your heterosexuality. Most of times, both."

Alex had to laugh at this.

"Never had been so far with a guy before, though."

"Hope it was a nice experience, then."

"More than nice, Manes, don't be modest on me now."

Kyle leaned, slowly, silently asking for consent. Alex met him half way and they kissed. It wasn't chaste but neither was passionate. It was just a really good kiss with a strong coffee flavour.

They parted and looked at each other. 

"You don't need to be worried, Alex. We are both adults. I know you're not over Guerin yet."

Alex said nothing. He got for his mug instead. The coffee was still hot.

"And for me, the things we did last night, wow", Kyle said, bringing himself to the other side of the table. "It was like discovering superpowers, I did not know I could do these things", he said, a little to much excited about it.

Alex smiled and resisted the urge to tell his friend that taking dick wasn't a superpower, but he didn't want to kill Kyle's morning vibe.


End file.
